Weihnachtshexe
by yoho
Summary: Sophie fingerte einen Zettel aus ihrer Manteltasche und las vor: „Keine Drogen und kein Alkohol, so lange ich bei dir bin, sonst geht es dir schlecht. Und keine seltsamen Vorfälle, sonst geht es dir noch schlechter." - Hermine stand der Mund offen. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich bin Hermine. Deine Mutter und ich sind Cousinen."


Title: Weihnachtshexe

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Weihnachtshexe' spielt nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Die Geschichte folgt dabei weitgehend dem Canon der Bücher. Allerdings habe ich zwei OC dazu erfunden. Aber warum sollte Hermine keine Cousine haben?

Teaser: Sophie fingerte einen Zettel aus ihrer Manteltasche und las vor: „Keine Drogen und kein Alkohol, so lange ich bei dir bin, sonst geht es dir schlecht. Keine seltsamen Vorfälle, sonst geht es dir noch schlechter. Und du bringst mich pünktlich um 22 Uhr wieder zurück. Wenn nicht, bricht die Hölle los." - Hermine stand der Mund offen. Schließlich wurde ihr klar, wie bescheuert das aussehen musste und so klappte sie ihn wieder zu. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich bin Hermine. Deine Mutter und ich sind Cousinen", sagte sie. Sophie sagte nichts mehr

Authors Note: Wie mag das für die Muggel-Verwandtschaft aussehen, wenn in einer ganz normalen Familie eine Hexe wie Hermine heranwächst? Natürlich bekommen die mit, dass mit diesem Mädchen etwas anders ist. Da wären zum Beispiel die nur schwer erklärbaren Ausbrüche spontaner, kindlicher Magie im Vor- und Grundschulalter.  
Und was erzählt man dann später den lieben Verwandten, wo die Tochter zur Schule geht. Und warum schlägt sie keine bürgerliche Karriere ein, obwohl sie doch so klug ist?  
Wo es keine Antworten von den Eltern gibt, da macht man sich seinen eigenen Reim auf die Dinge. Hermine ist bestimmt auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, dem Alkohol verfallen oder nimmt sogar illegale Drogen und tut wer weiß was, um die zu finanzieren. Denn warum sonst wohl sind ihre Eltern so zurückhaltend mit Auskünften über sie?  
„Weihnachtshexe" reiht sich nicht in meine anderen Geschichten ein. Irgendwie bekommt das Tradition, dass ich für die Weihnachtszeit etwas ‚außer der Reihe' schreibe.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_"Man darf von jeder Tür aus in den literarischen Salon treten, aus der Gefängnistür, aus der Irrenhaustür oder aus der Bordelltür. Nur aus einer Tür darf man nicht kommen, aus der Kinderzimmertür. Das vergibt einem die Kritik nicht. Das bekam schon der große Rudyard Kipling zu spüren." Michael Ende, Schriftsteller _

**Weihnachtshexe**

Hermine konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wann das Foto aufgenommen worden war. Am Tag nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Man hatte sie, so wie sie gerade waren, vor die Kamera komplimentiert. Ungewaschen, in schmutziger und teilweise zerfetzter Kleidung, die Gesichter hohlwangig, die Blicke leer.

Trotzdem war es eines ihrer Lieblingsfotos, weil Harry, Ron und sie darauf echt waren. Ungeschminkt, ohne das künstliche Lächeln, das sie auf allen späteren Bildern zeigten.

Harry war als erster ausgestiegen. Eines Morgens lag in der Küche ein Zettel mit den knappen Worten ‚Ich kann das nicht mehr. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich komme zurück, versprochen!' Seitdem, kein Wort mehr von ihm. Ihre Versuche ihn aufzuspüren, waren allesamt im Sande verlaufen. Natürlich. Er war, wenn es um das Verwischen von Spuren ging, ihr Schüler gewesen. Ein äußerst gelehriger Schüler, wie sie zugeben musste.

Das Telefon klingelte und unterbrach ihre Erinnerungen. Aber Hermine ging nicht dran. Niemand von denen, die sie jetzt gerne gesprochen hätte, benutzte ein Telefon. Harry würde einfach vor der Tür stehen. Und Ron ...

Ron hatte den Ruhm erst genossen und dann war er ihm zu Kopf gestiegen. Genauso wie der Feuerwhiskey, von dem er mehr trank als gut für ihn war. Momentan lebte er bei einem alten Druiden auf einer winzigen Insel vor der irischen Küste, ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Von Arthur wusste sie, dass das Schlimmste hinter ihm lag und er langsam wieder an Gewicht zunahm.

Das Telefon klingelte zum zweiten Mal. Ihre Eltern konnten das auch nicht sein. Die erinnerten sich nicht an ihr altes Leben und erst recht nicht an ihre Telefonnummer.

Hermine wohnte im Haus ihrer Eltern und versuchte seit Monaten genug Mut zu sammeln, um nach Australien zu reisen und die beiden wieder zurück zu holen. Aber sie fand immer eine Ausrede, nicht aufzubrechen. Erst waren da die vielen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen gewesen, dann die vergebliche Suche nach Harry, schließlich Rons Kampf mit dem Alkohol und dann die Tatsache, dass das Haus irgendwann im letzten Winter ungebetenen Besuch gehabt hatte. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Besuch nicht im Auto, sondern auf einem Besen oder per Apparation gekommen war. Selbst die frustiertesten Muggel-Einbrecher hätten kaum solche Verwüstungen hinterlassen können.

Im Spätsommer hatte Hermine begonnen, das Haus wieder herzurichten. Magie konnte sie nicht verwenden. Den Nachbarn wäre kaum entgangen, dass die Löcher im Putz, die zerstörten Fenster und das teilweise abgedeckte Dach wieder repariert waren, ohne dass ein einziger Handwerker gesichtet wurde. Aber Harry hatte ihr mehr als genug Geld da gelassen, um die Handwerker und neue Möbel zu bezahlen.

Darüber war es kurz vor Weihnachten geworden. Das Haus sah inzwischen aus wie neu. Die persönlichen Sachen ihrer Eltern waren aus ihrem Versteck geholt und in Schränke und Regale sortiert. Selbst das Telefon funktionierte seit einer Woche wieder und Hermine hatte es sogar geschafft, die alte Nummer zurück zu bekommen.

Es klingelte jetzt zum dritten Mal. Hermine nahm schließlich den Hörer ab und meldet sich mit einem knappen „Ja".

„Tante Miriam, ich brauche Deine Hilfe", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Cousine Grace.

„Miriam und Paul sind verreist. Hier ist Hermine."

Sekundenlang lauschten sie beide dem Rauschen der Leitung.

„Scheiß drauf!", sagte Grace schließlich. „Hermine, Du weißt, dass Du die letzte bist, die ich um so etwas bitten würde, nach allem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Aber ich stecke wirklich in der Klemme. Ich brauche jemand, der sich um Sophie kümmert. Jetzt sofort."

Grace war acht Jahre älter als Hermine. Sie hatte Karriere gemacht, trotz der Schwangerschaft mit siebzehn und obwohl es keinen Vater gab, der sich mit um das Mädchen gekümmert hätte. Sophie musste jetzt zehn Jahre alt sein. Hermine hatte sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

„Bitte sag nicht Nein. Ich kann Sophie nicht alleine lassen. Aber ich muss da hin."

„Okay", hörte Hermine sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sagen. „Wo wohnst du?"

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sophie sah ihrer Mutter überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Sie war eher klein und unter ihrer Mütze lugten schwarze Haare hervor, die sie nur von ihrem Vater haben konnte. Sie stand alleine im Eingang eines vornehmen Mietshauses in einem der besseren Viertel von London.

Hermine war mit dem Wagen ihrer Eltern gekommen, der den Krieg unbeschadet in einer Tiefgarage unter der ehemaligen Zahnarztpraxis überstanden hatte. Das Mädchen öffnete die hintere Tür und legte ihren Rucksack neben sich auf den Sitz. Die beiden musterten sich.

Sophie fingerte schließlich einen Zettel aus ihrer Manteltasche und las vor: „Keine Drogen und kein Alkohol, so lange ich bei dir bin, sonst geht es dir schlecht. Keine seltsamen Vorfälle, sonst geht es dir noch schlechter. Und du bringst mich pünktlich um 22 Uhr wieder zurück. Wenn nicht, bricht die Hölle los."

Hermine stand der Mund offen. Schließlich wurde ihr klar, wie bescheuert das aussehen musste und so klappte sie ihn wieder zu. „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben. Ich bin Hermine. Deine Mutter und ich sind Cousinen", sagte sie. Sophie sagte nichts mehr.

Sie schwieg auch noch, als sie im Wohnzimmer von Hermines Eltern auf der Couch saß und konzentriert auf den winzigen Bildschirm ihres Gameboys starrte.

Hermine hatte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Sessel gesetzt und betrachtete das Mädchen.

„Also ich für meinen Teil habe Hunger", sagte sie schließlich. „Magst du Pizza?"

Sophie sah von ihrem Spiel auf. Dann langte sie in die Tasche ihres Kleides und zog einen Geldschein heraus. „Von dem Geld soll ich mir was zu Essen kaufen und du darfst es für nichts anderes ausgeben. Sonst..."

„Ich wollte eigentlich keine Pizza bestellen", fiel ihr Hermine ins Wort, „sondern selber welche machen. Der Teig ist schon fertig. Wie möchtest du sie belegt haben?"

Hermine ging zum Kühlschrank. „Wir haben Pilze, Spinat, Ananas, Bacon, gekochten Schinken, Salami, Zwiebeln, Knoblauch, Tomaten, Paprika, Ei und Sardellen. Such dir was aus." Sie legte die Zutaten nebeneinander auf die Anrichte.

Sophie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Also einem Pizza ‚Keine Ahnung' für die junge Dame. Und ich nehme Salami, Spinat und Knoblauch."

Hermine streute Mehl auf die Arbeitsfläche und zog zwei Teigballen zu dünnen Fladen auseinander. Harry hatte ihr das, wie viele andere Koch-Kunststücke, in den langen Winternächten im Zelt beigebracht. Sie gab Tomatensoße darauf und griff nach der Salami und der Schüssel mit den gekochten Spinatblättern.

Sophie hatte den Gameboy ausgeschaltet und sah ihr dabei zu. Dann belegte sie ihre Pizza selber mit Ananas und Schinken. Sie streute Käse darüber und schlug ein Ei darauf.

Beim Nachtisch, Schokoladeneis mit Himbeersoße, brach Sophie plötzlich das Schweigen.

„Deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Blau", antwortete Hermine.

„Lieblingsblume?"

„Das Gänseblümchen."

„Lieblingsschauspieler?"

„Keine Ahnung", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag nicht fernsehen und ins Kino gehe ich auch nicht. Ich lese lieber."

„Dein Lieblingsbuch?"

Hermine zögerte. „Das ist schwierig. Da gibt es mehr als eines. Aber die Dschungelbücher von Kipling gehören auf jeden Fall dazu. Kennst du die?"

Sophie nickte ernsthaft. „Die mag ich auch. – Hast du einen Freund?"

„Nein."

„Was für seltsame Vorfälle?"

„Nein."

„Ich will es aber wissen."

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern."

„Biiiitte!"

Hermine zögerte.

„Okay. Da war ein Kleid, das plötzlich nur noch aus Fetzen bestand. Dann ein Zimmer, das aussah, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm hindurchgezogen. Und ein Bikini, der nicht mehr da war. Mitten im Schwimmbad. Das mit dem Bikini hat mir deine Mutter nie verziehen."

„Warum sind diese Sachen passiert?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Grace musste immer auf mich aufpassen, wenn meine Eltern mal keine Zeit hatten. Sie hat es gehasst. Schließlich war ich acht Jahre jünger als sie. Sie hätte viel lieber etwas mit ihrer Clique unternommen. Und dann hat sie mich eben geärgert. Ich war ziemlich gut im Einstecken. Aber manchmal bin ich doch hochgegangen. Und dann sind seltsame Dinge passiert."

Sophie fing an zu grinsen. „Du hast gemacht, dass der Bikini meiner Mutter verschwunden ist? Im Schwimmbad? Vor allen Leuten?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ganz weg?"

„Ja, ganz weg."

Sophie prustete los.

„Das ist nicht lustig", sagte Hermine.

Sophie kicherte weiter. „Natürlich ist das lustig."

„Deine Mutter hat seitdem nie wieder mit mir geredet."

Sophie verstummte und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das ist lächerlich", sagte sie schließlich.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Im Hintergrund spielte schon die ganze Zeit das Radio. Hermine hatte einen Musiksender eingestellt.

„Darf ich das lauter hören?", fragte Sophie.

„Ja klar."

Sophie sprang auf und drehte die Lautstärke hoch. Dann begann sie zu tanzen.

„Das ist mein Lieblingssong."

Sie tanzte gut, fand Hermine.

„Komm, mach mit!"

Und Hermine tanzte mit. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit Plätzchenbacken und damit, sich gegenseitig Geschichten aus dem Dschungelbuch vorzulesen.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

„Darf ich dein Zimmer sehen?", fragte Sophie, nachdem sie mit ‚Tiger – Tiger!' durch waren.

Hermine ging vor und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem früheren Kinderzimmer, das sie als einzigen Raum nicht wieder in den Vorkriegszustand zurückversetzt hatte.

Als erstes sah Sophie Hermines Hogwartskoffer, der wegen seiner Größe nicht unters Bett passte und deswegen einfach auf dem Fußboden stand. Sie blickte Hermine fragend an und die nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sophie klappte den Deckel hoch. Obenauf lag ein Kleid, das Hermine bei den Empfängen kurz nach dem Krieg getragen hatte. Es war nichts raffiniertes, sondern ganz schlicht geschnitten, aber durchaus elegant. Sophie hielt es sich vor und seufzte. „Das ist schön."

„Willst du es mal anprobieren?"

„Das passt mir doch nicht."

Hermine stand hinter Sophie. Zauberstablose Magie hatte sie von Harry gelernt. Sie war über die Anfänge zwar nie hinaus gekommen. Aber um die Größe eines Kleides zu verändern, reichte es.

„Das passt schon", sagte Hermine.

Sophie blickte auf das Kleid und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. „Jetzt passt es. Vorher war es zu groß. - Seltsam, oder?"

Hermine lächelte. „Echt seltsam."

Sophie drehte sich in dem Kleid vor dem Spiegel.

„Gefällt es dir?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Du kannst es behalten. Mir ist es jetzt zu klein."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sophie.

„Wirklich", sagte Hermine.

„Aber du könntest es doch wieder größer machen, oder?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Hermine. „Aber viel lieber möchte ich es dir schenken. Betrachte es als vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Sind ja nur noch zwei Tage."

„Danke!" Sophie strahlte.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Um Punkt 21:55 Uhr drückte Hermine auf den Klingelknopf mit der Aufschrift ‚Granger'. Grace empfing sie an der Wohnungstür. Als erstes fiel Hermine auf, wie mager sie war. Dann sah sie das blaue Auge.

„Hallo Grace."

„Hallo Sophie." Grace ignorierte Hermines Begrüßung und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Alles Okay?", fragte sie.

„Alles prima", antwortete Sophie.

„Keine seltsamen Vorfälle?"

„Was für seltsame Vorfälle denn?", fragte Sophie.

Grace wandte sich an Hermine, die etwas verlegen in der Diele stand. „Danke", sagte sie.

Hermine nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ich geh dann mal wieder. Tschüs Sophie. Das war schön mit dir."

Sophie löste sich von ihrer Mutter, schlang ihre Arme um Hermines Taille und drückte sich an ihren Bauch. Dann drehte sie den Kopf zu Grace um: „Ich möchte, dass Hermine mit uns Weihnachten feiert." Sie sah zu Hermine auf: „Magst du?"

„Besser nicht", meinte Hermine.

Beide blickten zu Grace, die einige Schritte entfernt stand. „Nein", sagte sie. „Auf keinen Fall."

„Biiiitte!" Sophie schaute abwechselnd zu Hermine und zu Grace.

„Nein Sophie", sagte ihre Mutter. „Das geht nicht."

Rums, machte es hinter Hermines Rücken. Sie blickte sich erschrocken um. Aus einem Bücherregal, das direkt neben der Eingangstür stand, war ein großer Band zu Boden gefallen.

Rums, das nächste Buch plumpste aus der oberen Reihe auf das Parkett. Dann leerte sich das Regalbrett in rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Hermine betrachtete erschrocken den Bücherhaufen. „Ich war das nicht", sagte sie leise und zu Grace gewandt.

Beide schauten Sophie an. Die war puterrot angelaufen. Der nächste Regalboden wurde abgeräumt.

Sophie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ihr seid doch voll blöd, ihr beiden. Nur wegen eines doofen Bikinis."

Krawumm!

Eine ganze Reihe schwerer Bildbände landete auf dem Fußboden.

Sophie schielte an Hermine vorbei auf das Chaos und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte langsam zu kalkweiß. Dann wankte sie und wäre sicherlich umgekippt, wenn Hermine sie nicht festgehalten hätte.

Sie ging in die Hocke, blickte Sophie an und sagte ganz ruhig: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Das ist normal für Menschen wie du und ich. Und glaube niemandem, der etwas anderes behauptet. Du kannst es einfach nur noch nicht steuern. Aber du wirst lernen, es zu beherrschen und dann passiert so etwas nicht mehr. Ich habe es auch gelernt."

Sophie schwieg.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Hermine.

Sophie schaffte ein ganz leises „Ja".

„Und ich denke", fuhr Hermine fort, „ich werde euch doch zu Weihnachten besuchen. Wir haben eine Menge zu bereden."

Vier Augen blickten zu Grace hinüber, die stocksteif mitten im Wohnzimmer stand. Sie brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Hermine nahm von einem Bord in der Diele einen Stift und einen Zettel und schrieb ein paar Ziffern darauf. Den Zettel drückte sie Sophie in die Hand: „Du kannst mich anrufen. Jederzeit. Und jetzt geh schlafen. Wir sehen uns spätestens übermorgen. Kleine Weihnachtshexe." Sie streichelte Sophie übers Haar.

In der Tür drehte sich Hermine noch einmal um. Mit einer Handbewegung dirigierte sie die Bücher zurück ins Regal. „Gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte sie.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Das Telefon klingelte, als Hermine die Tür zum Haus ihrer Eltern aufschloss.

„Hallo", meldete sie sich, etwas außer Atem.

Graces Stimme klang brüchig: "Bikinis sind wirklich nicht so wichtig. Da hat Sophie recht. Wir schwimmen eigentlich am liebsten nackt, wenn wir unter uns sind."

„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, „ich finde auch, dass Bikinis überschätzt werden."

Grace kicherte. „Wäre dir 16 Uhr recht?", fragte sie.

„Gerne", sagte Hermine. Dann legte sie auf.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Es gibt nicht nur einen Oscar für Schauspieler und Regisseure, sondern es gibt auch einen Oscar für Kurzfilme. Der Sieger-Film in diesem Jahr heißt ‚Curfew'. Und der eine oder andere Gedanke aus ‚Curfew' findet sich in dieser Geschichte wieder. Der Film ist übrigens sehr schön. Wer immer die Gelegenheit dazu hat: anschauen!_


End file.
